The Cullen's Unforeseeable year
by Farrangirl11
Summary: It's seven years after B/D and Renesmee is just starting High school for the first time there will be drama and romance.A volturi rentrance and a lot of Jake x Nessie. Rated T just in case please read ; and review:
1. prologue

The Cullens Unforseeable Year

Prologue

Nessie's P.O.V.

My first day of school tomorrow, I am very nervous as it is my first day ever in school because like the vampire hybrid I am I grew really quickly but when my 7th birthday pased in September I stopped growing altogether so I can go family and I are starting at Proxi high school in the middle of the semester. Tonight is the day I can't we ( my family and i )are hunting so i wont be too thirsty for tomorrow.

Jake and I are having compition to see who can get the biggerst kill. I have won for the third time today," ready to go home yet," a familiar voice said behind me after i had drained my last kill,it was mom and dad._Yes_ I said using my power of putting my thoughts into anyones head, "good I'll call the others," dad replied. after he said this there was a rustling of leaves and the rest of my family poured into the clearing the four of us were in. First was Aunt Alice, she can see the future just not where Jacob and i were concerened next was Uncle Jasper , then Uncle Emmet then Aunt Rosalie, Grandma, Gradpa then last but not least the newest member to our coven Uncle Will, all of us together made the Oylimpic Jasper, Will and dad have gifts as well. Jasper is an empath, Will can transform into any animal he likes and dad, well dad can read minds. We had a race home and dad won as usual.

**A/N I hope you like it i have a few chapters written so hope to put them up either tomorrow or the day after. please R/R I will reply bye bye **

**love Farrengirl11**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Nessie's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I put on the clothes Aunt Alice left out for me they were black skinney jeans, a grey U.S.A heart t-shirt and a purple gap jumper. then i headed downstairs for breakfast Grandma had made choclate chip pancakes, my favourite, i ate quickly then headed out to dads silver volvo. with dad, mom and Jacob. the rest of my family went in Alice's canary yellow Porsche. When we reached the small over-crowded school we went into the tiny office. "Hello. How may i help you?" the receptionist said. " I am Edward Cullen and these are my adoptive sisters Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan and her twin sister Renesme Swan. these are my adoptive brothers Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin, William Burke and Jacob Black." he said pointing to us as he said our names. "Ok we have been expecting you here are your schedule's," she replied and we left the office I have only classes with Jacob after lunch. My heart gave a lurch when I realized this its not like I like him do I? I mean he has been my best friend since I was born I cant like him can I ?

"Will you be able to find your classes on your own?" mom asked " Yes mom I will be fine," I said "Bella not mom," she corrected me "Oh ya sorry I'll remember I promise," I headed to my first class, French, I was glad in that moment that dad had made me learn french at home. when I was done Ms. White told me to take the seat at the back of the class, the girl i was sitting next to smiled at me."hi my name is Racheal," she said "hi," i replied " my name is Renesme,"  
"What do you have next," she asked " I have government in room 101b," I replied "I have government too but sadly I already have someone next to me," the teacher inturupted us with a glare and we stopped talking after class she showed me the way to class she invited me to sit next to her at lunch and i said yes. The rest of the morning passd quickly.

**A/N Here is the first chapter as early as possibly it was longer but i thought that it was getting too long so I cut it in half. hope to have next chapter up soon. **


	3. Chapter 2

**The Cullen's Unforeseeable Year**

**chapter 2**

**Renesmee P.O.V.**

By the time lunch came around I was starved Rachael and I went to the back of the line for food when I suddenly remembered Jacob. "Can I invite my brother Jacob to sit with us?" I asked her " Sure," she said " Is that the Native American looking guy?" she asked "Yup that's Jacob alright." I replied when Jacob came into the cafeteria I went straight over to him and asked him if he would like to sit with us "Sure," he replied when he had gotten his food we headed to where Rachael was sitting. where we met Rachael twin cousins Sarah and Josh Cooper and Sarah's best friend Hazel Lee. Josh was looking at Mom, Rose and Alice like they were pieces of meat. For some reason the fact that my Dad and Uncles arms were wrapped around their waists didn't deter him."I wonder if Rosalie would go out with me?" he asked me "No she wont she and Emmett the big brown haired guy next to her have been going out for the last five years." I replied coolly "Eww thats incest,"someone said it was no surprise Hazel said "no its not," I whisper yelled "Yes it is they are brother and sister," she replied "Just by paper not by blood," an angry Jacob said he was shaking but as soon as I put my hand on his chest he stopped_ lets go outside_ I said using my gift we both got up at the same time and dumped our lunch in the trash and continued outside where we met the rest of our family "Are ye ok," they asked at once _we are fine Mom_ I replied using my gift for the second time today "OK we have to get to class have fun guys," she replies I pulled Jacob toward R.E. The rest of the day was for P.E it was like all the boys were trying to impress me but i only had eyes for my Jacob, my Jacob where had that come from? ah well it sounds nice. That was the last class of the day. We are having a joined birth-day party for me and mom seeing as she was turned three days after I was born so we had the party together to take the spotlight of us as individuals soon we were cutting the cake it was so delicious that I had three or four slices Jake had about ten I think. "Nessie can we go for a walk," Jacob asked me "sure " I replied.

**A/N OMG A cliffie i personaly like these but you can tell me off by pressing the blue button and review i hope to have the next chapter up today but bear with me tell me your thoughts and come back next time for more of Nessie and Jacob imprint c u l8r **

**Ciao,**

**Farrengirl11**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Cullen's Unforeseeable Year**

**Chapter 3**

**Jacobs**** P.O.V.**  
"Nessie can we go for a walk?" I asked her "Sure," she replied we walked for 30 minutes so I knew we were out of ear shot of the vampires even Edward "Do you remember what I said about imprinting when you were younger?" I asked her "Ya," she replied well that makes this easier. "Do you remember what it is," I asked _Yes its when a wolf meets its soulmate its like love at first sight but stronger._ she replied using her gift. _why?_ she asked " Ya that's right I need to tell you that I have imprinted on someone," _please dont be in love with someone else please dont have someone waiting on you _she sang a piece from Taylor Swifts song Enchanted in her head I heard because she had left her hand on my cheek. "Who is the lucky girl," she asked her voice shaking " I imprinted on you since the day you were born I have known that you are the one I was more than happy to do whatever you wanted because I loved you maybe not as a lover but as a friend and a big brother,"

**Nessies P.O.V.**

After that big huge speech of his I was speechless he had imprinted on me, we were meant to be together forever.I couldn't speak but when I looked in his pleading eyes I couldn't help myself I jumped on top of him and I kissed him the kiss was the best I had ever experienced the sparks were flying everywhere there was a current that ran between the two of us and nothing could replace it. It felt like I was coming home for the first time in a long time.

**Edwards P.O.V. **

_OK no problem Edward - Jacob_

_sure dad - Renesmee_

_oh eddies giving the kids the talk hehehe eddie giving someone the talk hilarious- Emmett_

_well done for staying calm about this Edward - Jasper_

_well done son - Carlisle_

_ They look so cut together - Alice_

_will someone take the dog out? - Rosalie_

_ it was only a matter of time i am so happy for them - Esme_

_ ... - Bella _as usual nothing from her. "Ness you should go to bed now you have school tomorrow" she said " ok will do bye goodnight" Ness replied

**A/N i hope you liked  
****it i will see what i can put up tomorrow. i have to go clean my room great fun (note the sarcasm?) so please read and review. i am not one of those weirdos who beg for reviews or guilt you into them but review if you want to ill c u l8r **

**Ciao,**

**Farrangirl11 **


	5. Chapter 4

**The Cullen's Unforeseeable Year **

**Chapter 4 **

**Nessie's P.O.V.**

The next month passed quickly enough. But many people ,manly Hazel,Sarah and Josh, were disgusted that all my family were together they were even more disgusted with Jacob and I when our relationship went public. One time when I was thinking about it dad said that they were just jealous that mom, Rosalie, Alice and I were taken by dad, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob. I still didn't understand but it was. as if they knew we were talking about them they turned and glared at us but when they saw me looking they turned around quickly. But aside from that it was quiet. Rachael avoided us for a while but after a few weeks she started talking to us again and she even started sitting next to us at lunch. The whole school was buzzing with the news of unexplained murders and the Halloween dance. Aunt Alice signed Mom, Rose me and herself up for the dance committee. She took charge once we got there so the dance was going to be very cool. The only downside was that Jake has yet to ask me. Apparently dad told Alice so she came up to me and said that she would tell him to ask me.

**Jacobs P.O.V.**  
"hey how come you havent asked Nessie to the dance yet," said a voice behind me it was the future telling bloodsuckers, Alice. " I thought it was a given?" I said warily. " it is but you should still ask her" the leech said "ok I will get the tickets after class and ask her at lunch. After class I went to one of ticket selling booths and bought two tickets, then headed straight to the cafeteria when a tall blonde sided up to me carrying a load of books in her arms " will you open the door for me?" she asked me smiling what I guess she thought was seductively what was her name ... Sarah the b'tch that was so mean to Nessie." uh ok" I said and opened the door for her then walked in behind her, I was searching the caf for Nessie I had just spotted her and was about to head over to her when Sarah suddenly dropped her books I helped her pick them up when they were in her arms again I was about to leave when she kissed me on the mouth I was so shocked I did nothing then I heard a sob come from Nessie as she left the cafeteria I pushed Sarah off me and raced after her.

**Nessie P.O.V.**  
It was ok when he opened the door for her he was just being nice same with the picking up he books but when she kissed him and he did nothing that really hurt. So I ran from the room into the nearest bathroom and sat on the floor and cried my heart out when I heard the door open and close I looked up and screamed."what the hell are you doing in the girls bathroom?" he said nothing just wrapped his arms around me and held me while I sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder _what were you doing with her_ I said using my gift "opening the door for her helping her pick up her books so I could get to you quicker to ask you a qestion" he replied truthfully _why did you let her kiss you_ " To be honest I was in shock but once I heard you I pushed her away to follow you" he replied again you could hear the truth in his voice. thank god I thought he was gonna lie to me. _What did you want to ask me ?_ I asked " I was gonna ask you to go to the dance with me." he said "OMG YES, YES OF COURSE YES" I squealed as I jumped into his arms. Just then the door opened "- then I like kissed him and ..." the rest of Sarah's sentence was cut off when she saw us. I was just about to jump out of Jake's arms and slap her stupid face when Jake kissed me so passionately that I forgot about out audience. When Jake pulled away he looked at Hazel and Sarah with a surprised expression on his face. "when did you guys come in here," he didn't wait for a reply he just put me down then pulled me out of the bathroom.

**A/N: I am soooooooo sorry that it has taken so long to update this I will try to update more regulary but school is like two weeks away so i mightnt be able to and i also have a horse to look after oh the joys of bring a horse owner lol **

**Ciao,**

**Farrangirl11**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Cullen's Unforeseeable Year**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry for not updating I had a lot of things on and my computer didn't have Microsoft Word. But I got a laptop for Christmas so I am updating now.i know I haven't done this yet so I am sorry. Disclaimer: the characters are all Stephanie Meyers sadly but ah well on with the chapter.**

_DAY BEFORE DANCE_

_Nessies P.O.V._

The dance was fancy dress so Aunt Alice has taken me shopping everyone else had their costumes so her attention was fully on me... yay ... not! When we arrived at the Mall we went straight to the costume shop called "Fred's Fancy Dress "we were searching everywhere for the perfect ironic costume. I kind of already had an idea of what I wanted. I wanted a werewolf outfit.

"Alice can I get a werewolf outfit not a stupid one but a cool and sexy one?" I asked her out loud.

"Of course you can Hun I know the perfect one" she exclaimed and ran off leaving me to look for a different outfit in case we can't find one for me. After a while Alice came back with a brown fur jacket, brown high-heeled boots, brown leggings and a black studded collar.

"It's perfect Alice thank you soooooooooo much!" I said jumping up and down with glee.

"I know now let's buy this stuff and get you something to eat eh?" she replied

"yes lets I'm starved" I said as we went to the till to pay we then went to the food court and I got two plain cheese burgers three packs of large chips and two large cokes.

After I had eaten everything we headed home. I went upstairs to bed I can't wait for the dance tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 6 and important AN

**The Cullen's Unforeseeable Year.**

**Chapter 6**

**Nessies P.O.V.**

Today is going to be sooooooo much fun I can't wait. It is 6 o'clock now and the dance starts at 9 I am in my room already an hour into getting ready for the dance but all I want to do is listen to some music by The Script and get ready when it's closer to the time of the dance, but noooooo I have to get ready 3 hours before the dance. Damn sometimes I really hate Alice, sometimes.

"There the make-up is finished next on to the hair up-do, or down?" she asked

"Down," I replied hoping it would take less time than the up-do.

"Ok so I'll straighten your hair and curl random bits" SHIT that will take a while my hair is a curly mess right now DAMN SHIT DAMN.

"Nessie stop cursing in your head I can still hear you." Dad yelled up at me.

"Sorry dad" I yelled back bit embarrassed for forgetting that.

**2 hours later**

"Take a look in the mirror" Alice said holding up full length mirror for me to look at I was shocked couldn't believe it was me. The costume looked like it was painted on me but I couldn't care what Dad would think. I turned around quickly and, shocking Alice hugged her.

"Thank you thank you thank you I look amazayn thank you really and truly thank you. I love you I really do!"

"You're welcome hunny now I believe there is a very handsome vampire downstairs waiting for you," she replied. A vampire but I thought it was Jacob that was bringing me to the dance. I voiced my thoughts.

"A vampire?"

"That's what Jacob dressed up as," she answered.

I walked downstairs and there was Jakey he looked stunning. Wearing black skinny jeans and a black and white "Dracula" t-shirt with a fancy black and blood red waistcoat he was gorgeous.

"You look amazing Nessie" Jacob whispered in awe.

"You too," was my simple reply.

"Let's get going guys or we will be late," Alice said

**A/N****: Hey guys not very happy with this chapter but it will do. OMG I don't even know how long it has been since I last updated I am very sorry but I am stuck I am not sure if I am going to continue this story leave. As always please R-and R. I really am not sure if i should continue I am really stuck and I don't know if I will continue I will put a poll to see if u want me to stop it u can find that on my profile. So consider this story on hold until I get a majority vote you will be notified what the winning choice will be as soon as I have enough vote's k guy's bye for now **


End file.
